HeAr My HeART
by kawaiineko139
Summary: uhm..it's just a ONESHOT songfic..NxM 4 ever! Read and Review guys..slitly rated T...


Hear my heart

Hear my heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan and her friends are all 15 years old.

Summary: Mikan is requested to sing, but for who? "Thank you for the song."

It was already the last dance in the academy, and people are requested to dance partners. All of them have partners except for our little tangerine and our black cat. Why you may ask, well earlier this day…

FLASHBACK:

"Ruka, I'm not going to the last dance later, I have some unfinished business with Persona, give this stupid paper to little girl. I hope that she picks mine though, well I'm going. See you ruka." Natsume said as he handed the folded paper to ruka and walked away without letting ruka say anything.

"_Don't worry natsume, she'll get this, and she'll definitely sing this, Hotaru will take care of it. This song you wrote will definitely reach Mikan. I'm sure of it."_ Ruka thought as he watched natsume's retreating figure.

Later that day,

"All we have to do is to put this black fishbowl which I invented earlier, and whatever mikan or the others get, it will only be hyuuga's paper and that stupid mushy song." Hotaru said as she smiled triumphantly.

End of Flashback

That night mikan is wearing a simple pink spaghetti strapped bubble knee length dress and a silver step in stilettos. She then curled the tips of her hair a bit and apply blush on and lip gloss. Simple yet charming. Suddenly she heard a knock, it was hotaru, she was wearing the same dress as mikan, except the color, its light purple, and she applies her short jet black hair a black thin hair band with a small firefly at the left side of her head. She looks stunningly cute as well, after that, hotaru nodded for appreciation a she saw her best friend in a simple dress but stunningly beautiful. They then both went to the venue were the last dance festival will be held.

Meanwhile at Natsume's special star room:

A certain raven haired guy was wearing a black polo long sleeves specifically the two buttons are unbuttoned then he matched it with a black pants and a black leather shoes. He then run his hand into his already messy raven hair and ruffle it more to make him look more gorgeously HOT. After that he went to ruka's room while shoving his hands into his pockets. Then when he reached his destination, he knocked to the door, ruka opened it and to his surprise, he saw natsume in a cool yet formal look.(well as usual, they both look HOT! Mikan don't be blind, pick your choice, aren't you glad there are two of them? Well except ruka is for hotaru.) ruka wore a simple blue long sleeves polo and a dark blue vest and a black necktie match with a black pants and black shoes, then he smiled at natsume and walked with him to the venue. While walking, natsume said.

"Ruka, I just want to see polka sing, but when the last dance is about to start, I will be at the usual place, I hate people throw attention to me. Except for you-know-who." He said as flashed a small smile in a small time.

"are you sure about that, Natsume, maybe Sakura-san want to have a last dance with you. oh and for once hotaru said please forget about Luna, she took care of her right now. In short, enjoy your time tonight with her, natsume." Ruka said as he returned the smile to his best friend while natsume on the other hand just rolled his eyes on him.

"_your right, ruka. This night, just this only night, I'll be there with her. Either she likes it or not."_ He thought as he opened the door

Natsume's P.O.V

As we went inside, those stupid hags kept on repeating what they say everyday, geez, don't they ever get tired of screaming our names? They always seem to be very annoying, and right now their worst than the word annoying itself. Not just that, I feel sorry for Polka and her friends, they threw glare at them who sticks with me and ruka. Really what's up with those hags? Haven't they figured out that we don't like them A LOT? Or are they too dumb and too stupid to know or notice that? Speaking of stupid, where is Polka? I mean, is it about time for this lame party to start? I just want to hear her voice that's all. I can't barely stay at this place, those hags are drooling around me and ruka again.

Normal P.O.V

"Look natsume, it's Hotaru in the stage, with Mikan." ruka said as natsume looked up to see mikan.

"_polka is really something. Even I can't believe that I fall for that stupid wise girl. Tch she's stunningly cute tonight, she should let her hair down always, she looks so matured and her hair compliments her age well._ Hn., look whose looking, more like staring at Imai. Oi be careful to not melt that inventor, or else polka will never forgive you." he said teasingly with a smirk as the music starts and well, what do you know, it was Natsume's composition, well pretty much, for who?

"nogi, stay here, you'll be my last dance partner." Hotaru said as she aimed the Idiot cannon on ruka. Ruka nodded for he doesn't like to be shot again, while the others sweat dropped, even natsume thought "_how the hell ruka keep up with this demon?"_

Meanwhile natsume being him was fast and hide to where he can perfectly hear _his_ mikan's angelic voice.

Here I am  
Talking to myself again  
Trying to figure out  
What I've been doing wrong

Let me know  
Where all of my love should go  
Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears  
I can't show

Trying so hard to walk away  
But baby this I have to say

Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine

Let me know  
Where all of my love should go  
Why all the hurt and the pain and the tears  
I can't show

Trying so hard to walk away  
But baby this I have to say

Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine

Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine

If you could only look my way  
If you could only listen to what I have to say

Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine

Hear my heart  
Crying in silence  
It hurts so much  
Trying to run from your smile, your touch  
Waiting, pretending this game's a waste  
Knowing you just can't be mine

Mikan then realize hot water from her eyes was falling to her smooth skin, then she handed the microphone to hotaru and run away for a while. Audience of course applauded for a great job of her singing. Mikan then wipe her tears at the back stage and flashed a smile across her face when she went out and sit with her friends. Just in time hotaru did announce who that song composition from, she then voiced it out it's from natsume. Mikan and the others expected that natsume is as creative in doing anything, but then back there when she is singing his song, why is she crying? Is she crying because she loves him? Can it be true? That all this time she does love and care for him? Then without noticing, she unconsciously stood up and walked to the Sakura tree and stargazed. Without knowing that a certain raven haired guy was eyeing the brunette haired girl, and seems to be bothered, but he fight the urge to go down. At least not yet.

"why, why did I cry? Did I really love him?" mikan said while she looked up at the stars. "but why? Why him, he already love Luna, he will never love an idiot girl like me. We always fight and all, I hate him, he hates me. So there, were even, but there is still a part of me that wanted to be with him. Sure he teases me about the patterns in my underwear, but he makes me laugh and smile in his own way. Maybe that is why I like, no scratch that love him. Someday even if he rejected-" she was cut off when she heard someone got down from the tree branch, and it was the raven-haired guy, the one and only natsume hyuuga.

"n-n-n-na-nat-natsume…ho-ho-how long ar-are you up there?" she asked stuttering, while natsume just rolled his eyes at her.

"n-n-n-na-nat-natsume.. 6? Polka you really an idiot huh? if you're going stutter, make sure to pronounce my name in only one syllable. It sounded as N.A.T.U.M.E. alright polka? Oh and polka I've been here since you ended singing my song." Natsume then smirked a little but frowned a little when he saw mikan looked down and hide her eyes with her bangs. Natsume thought that she will scream bloody hell because of a job well done composition but instead she looked down and asked him seriously.

"natsume, was my singing that awful?" she asked receiving a no reply, she thought it as a yes. But when she started to walked away from him he uttered a no and hugged her from the back.

"your voice is alright little girl." He said as he tightened the hug."so why aren't you in that stupid place, I thought you love participating in those kind of events." He said as he looked down to her.

"I'm not always a happy-go-lucky-girl natsume. Sometimes I can be lonely, I just don't want everyone to be a burden when I'm in this mood." She said as she pushed natsume away from her."ne, natsume, don't mind me asking though, but the song you composed earlier was for Luna, isn't it?" she asked seriously as she looked up to natsume.

"Hn, jealous? Falling for me little girl? _Tch, I think it's the other way around. I think she's going to erupt like a volcano again in 3 seconds, better stop it. Hmmm let's see. I know._ Oi, you look cute tonight. You should always let your hair down, it compliments your age well." He said as he looked away hiding his blush. Mikan being dense and was about to punch him in his handsomely face forgot why she's angry about and blushed at the same time.

AWKWARD SILENCE:

"T-Thank y-you, natsume." She said as she looked down while blushing deep shades of red and while she felt her heart thumped so hard. _"oh no, hotaru is right, I'm falling in love with this pervert. Relax mikan, you still hate him._" She added.

"there you go with your stuttering again., by the way I didn't make that song for that wretched witch. I made that song for the girl I love. The girl that I only love ever since." He said as he hide his eyes and his blush with his bangs."Mikan, did you remember what ruka told you, 5 years ago, that you are the ONLY one I called a girl by her name?" she then faced natsume shocked and nodded.

"5 years ago, it was also last dance festival, am I right? Yeah I remember it, why did you ask?" she asked innocently as natsume keep silent.

"nothing special." He bluntly said still looking down.

"hey, you still didn't answer my question, that song is that for Luna? Well I kinda bit can relate to it somehow." She said as natsume looked at her again.

"so you really want to know who is the stupid lucky girl huh?" he said as he faced her, while she nod for agreement."and why would I want to do that? Give me a reasonable reason why should I answer you?" he added as he smirks.

"geez, well maybe because I asked you, idiot. Oh how I could I wish I can wipe that stupid smirk on your face. And ANSWER THAT DAMN QUESTION WILL YOU!" she said as she puffed her cheeks cutely.

"ouch, quit shouting, strawberry print boring polkadotted panty girl, your making my ears bleed. Oh and never thought you could give a reasonable reason." He said while he cover his ears and smirks at the same time.

Mikan right now was more like going to erupt in a second. Well then, she did and here's what she said..

"WHY YOU EGOTISTIC MORONIC STUPID IDIOTIC PERVERTED JERK! A MINUTE YOUR ACTING SERIOUS AND NICE, AND NOW, HERE YOU ARE BACK TO YOUR USUAL SELF, YOU KNOW WHAT IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SUNG THAT STUPID SONG YOU COMPOSED EARLIER. BUT-" she then stopped as she realized what she said and started to cry and about to run away, but natsume, being natsume having a quick reflexes and all grab mikan and kiss her lips, while she, mikan herself was shock, she cannot believe that natsume caught her again, off guard. She then slowly closed her eyes and responded to the kiss natsume's giving right now._"I'm sorry Luna, but this is how I love natsume. I sure hope this time will never stop. Natsume, you jerk what magic do you have to make me fall for you desperately."_ She thought as she broke the kiss, with her blushing madly while natsume stays cool but still in panicked inside.

"why, why did you kiss me again?" she asked as she again turn her back from him and looked down from embarrassment.

"Hn, never thought that even you could fall for me. That's very unpredictable, but what you didn't know is that the only girl whom I called by her name is my worst enemy. Not just that, she is the only person who took me out of the darkness, and made me forget to escape from this stupid prison, and even called it a home. Made me smile and soften up to other people again, and the girl I only love the most. And that song that you sing earlier and composed by me is directly for the one and only you, Sakura Mikan." natsume said as he merely walked away until mikan hugged him from the back while resting her face to his back mumbling an "I LOVE YOU JERK, please stay, don't, don't leave me natsume." She said as she tightened her hug, which made him smile the rarest smile that she can only see."_hn, I thank God for this night."_ He though as he hugged her back and kiss her forehead down to her small nose and finally to her lips. Then they both share a sweet kiss under a big cherry blossom tree, inside the academy. After that natsume held her hand and dance with her.

_**Praying someday you'd be mine…..**_


End file.
